deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Whis Vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki/@comment-27742282-20160206012211
i have read episode about DBZ, yes they are so very fast and very strong. because of their super strength some of of characters on DBZ can destroyed the planet and other amazing things that they can do to their enemies but based on what ive read it is not enough to win against kaguya. DBZ fans don't have an idea because they didn't read about kaguya so, i want you to read all kaguya's part on manga to look how kaguya's power far from those character in DBZ verse. You lose weak! this is a prank you know!I'm sorry but, all anime characters are no match to kaguya’s power. the reasons why kaguya can easily win without breaking a sweat. 1) once kaguya use infinite tsukuyomi technique, all human, animals, monsters and all living things even the souls in the universe or even the multi-galaxy will be completely affected, they were not able to move even just a little, they will also turn into white zetsu to use them as soldiers. 2)she can easily create different kinds of dimensions, she can easily brought all enemies to her dimension such as lava world, ice wold, gravity world, sea of acid, mugen dimension where kaguya can easily use her infinite tsukoyomi without the moon and etc. but the funny things on this, even dragon ball, torikoverse, one punched man,bleach and all characters use their full power to destroy one of kaguya’s dimensions and even they try to destroy it again and again , nothing will happen because it will be restore again and again and at the same time it has endless expanse. so, what if she brought all dragon balls,toriko verse, one punched man, bleach and all character to sea of acid, this dimension has no land so they will definitely die although some of them has ability to fly ,they were not able to survive because she can easily use the entire universe to attack her enemies while she is in other dimension meaning those characters are trap inside of her dimension and kaguya can easily anhilates DBZ using the substances of her dimension while she is in other dimensions, so even they try to find kaguya from those dimensions were they are trap, nothing will happen so, kaguya only have to do is to just wait for DBZverse death.take note according to the writer, acid from sea is far different to a simple acid in the earth because when sakura splashed just a few of drop of acid to her jacket, jacket was melt down just a seconds and her left arm melt down also but because of 100% healing sakura survived in addition,once kaguya brought all enemies to her dimension the The fight is over because all enemies are trap and they remain in those dimension for endless life time. so sad 3)she has extraordinaty speed, according to hagoromo(son’s of kaguya)when he was fought his mother he remarks to naruto that the speed of his mother was compared to a blink of an eye. but when kaguya turn into a human form after transforming by being monster,the speed of kaguya’s now is immeasurable, a blink of an eye speed before is nothing compare to current speed of kaguya have now. it is easy for her to travel around the entire universe or other planet in just a second without using her dimension. kaguya' s single punched is enough to eradicate mountains. 4)kaguya is immortal and DBZ verse does not have any technique to seal kaguya so,this fucking pitiful DBZverse will definitely die. kaguya's body is just like to kid buu’s body but the difference between them. kid buu takes 1 min or more to regenerate his body unlike to kaguya’s that can takes just a seconds. 5)she can able to control different kinds of elements like fire, water, earth, lightning, wind and even the blood that circulating to human or monster body. she can easily to find the weaknesses of her enemies because of her byakugan and forehead eye, kaguya has no limit to use her power because she is the creator of all chakra in other words she has possesses infinite power. 6)the most terrific scene on this, once they stricken by kaguya’s Shikotsumyaku on their body, even they are immortal they will not able to survive unfortunately, they will turn to ashes like obito and naruto’s kagebunshin even it graze only. but the horrific scene of this when kaguya;s minced planted a lot of portal surrounding those charaters on DBZverse and release a lot Shikotsumyaku from those portal, in that case, DBZverse definitely die easily and turn this shit into ashes. even they try to Stay away from those portal, even he use they super speed, micro second whatever, those portal will follow same as speed on them. even he have use reverse time technique turn back to kaguya her attack, bone ash has no effect on her and it will take affect only to her pitiful enemies like DGTverse and DBZverse and all other pififul character to turn them into ashes, i think kaguya can easily takes him in just 30 second 20 second even 10 second without thinking a strategy. 7) final tranformation, the god rabit, once she catch all of them. definitely kaguya can easily swallow them just a seconds by using her whole parts of body like luffy’s ability, she can easily extend, expand, escalate and multiplying her body to devour anything even the enemies are far away. even DBZverse use their full power, all of this are useless, kaguya can easily regenerate her body just a seconds. take note once they intent to come close and touch kaguya definitely kaguya will swallow them just a second. i know you're confused because of devouring her enemies. let me tell this to you!!!when kaguya turned into a monster, her body's power can easily absorb anything she catch. so once they intent to come close and stick to any part of kaguya's body so definitely he will be swallow by kaguya's absorption. based on what ive read, kaguya definitely wins 100 % clearly without using her dimensions as well as breaking a sweat.so, im just amused here why Whis will win this ,i know that Whis is one of the most powerful when it comes to their characters and i know he is more powerful than beerus but by comparing between them. i’m sorry to say but this pitiful DBZverse power's are nothing compared to kaguya’s powers although we dont see the whole kaguya’s power (i mean the true 100%).